Bella Thorn
*Jesse Bullock *Adam Davenport *Alec Tate *Finn Hudson *Andy Payne |family = |house = Gryffindor|blood =Muggle-born |title = *Chaser *New Directions member |signature = |species = Human|wand = 9¾, Apple, unicorn hair|patronus = |loyalty = *Thorn family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Gryffindor *Gryffindor Quidditch team (former)|alias = *Dwarf, Diane Warren, Midget, Hobbit, Gaythorn, Selfish-Self-centered-Lame-ass Wannabe Diva From Hell, Home Girl, TV's Blossom, Yentl the Lesbian Matchmaker *RuPaul, Man Hands, Stubbles, Treasure Trail, Bella what's-her-name, Tiny Jewish Teenager *Benedict Arnold, Princess, Juliet, Slutty Barbie, Annoying Self-righteous, That Skinny Garanimal-Wearing-Ass-Kisser |friends = *Alec Tate *Jesse Bullock *Adam Davenport *Kim Hall *Lydia Martin |enemies = *Malia Tate *Patrick Dunbar *Jace Herondale *Santana Lopez *Quinn Fabray *Brittany S. Pierce |died = At the Battle of Hogsmeade}} Bella Thorn is a muggle-born witch. She started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1980 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. During her time at Hogwarts she has made a lot of enemies due to her spoiled brat attitude. She thinks everything and everyone is there for her amusement and tends to bend situations so they benefit her, a trait in her personality that many people think should've let her be sorted in Slytherin instead. She used to be a New Directions member until she was kicked out after she locked up several members during a competition, rendering them not able to come on stage to sing, so she would have been able to sing solo. She was also a Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team until she, again, was kicked out. She was killed in the First Wizarding War during the Battle of Hogsmeade in which she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. A Death Eater ambushed her, killed her and dumped her body in a secluded area. She wasn't found until the Aurors arrived on the scene afterwards. Biography Early life Bella grew up as an only child in a rich family. Her parents spoiled her and gave her everything she wanted and asked for, thus she grew up thinking that everyone would do whatever she wanted them to do. She never did chores in or around the house and many people disliked her because she always insults people that don't listen to her. Hogwarts years Personality and traits Bella is a fashionable, unique, mean, adventurous, upbeat, brutally honest, bright, bad girl, sassy, selfish and lazy, yet somewhat ditzy, totally naive young girl. She is described as a daring wild child who is uncontrollable, funky, and fun on her school's blog. She's street-smart rather than book-smart, unlike her best friend Rocky. Initially, she performs poorly in school because of dyslexia, but also because of her behavior as a trouble-maker. She is a minor antagonist on the show. She is sometimes always have to have her way. She is spoiled, selfish and shallow. However, she gradually improves academically as the series progresses. Songs Total - 1 1994= ;Solos Bella-thorne-09031202.jpg|Slut Like You (1994)|link=Slut Like You ;Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Hogwarts students Category:Gryffindors Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Sorted in 1990 Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Wizards Category:Thorn Family Category:Gryffindor House Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Gryffinclaws Category:Music Club member Category:Songs sung by Bella Category:Muggle-borns Category:Red Lotus member Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:1979 births